The present invention relates to elevated seating and eating devices for children. More specifically, the present invention provides a wheeled base having an adjustable stem adapted to receive different chair assemblies having two or more seating stations.
Children are often too small to eat on adult sized dining furniture because the large chairs and table can make it difficult for the children to reach the items they need to eat. Although highchairs are typically employed to remedy this issue, existing highchairs are large and cumbersome when being utilized. For instance, in order to remove them or change their direction they usually need to be dragged or lifted. Further, traditional highchairs are not designed to accommodate multiple children or growing children, making it hard for multiple child homes and daycare centers to tend to each child appropriately.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing devices for safely seating multiple children. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.